Lavender Fire
by InvaderWesteria
Summary: A new girl enters Zim's life and knows a little to much about him..romance *might* develope later in the story...^_^
1. The Secrets Begin

Lavender Fire  
by: Alexandria  
  
  
It all began when a new girl came to 'skool'. When everybody seated, and when Zim and Dib gave their   
usual glares at one another, Miss. Bitters (is that miss, or mrs? ^^') stood up. She gave her class  
a dark look and cleared her stangey throught. "We have a new scum bag to add to our class." She mentioned  
the girl to step forward. The girl had short hair, it curved around her chin bone on both sides, the color  
was black and had two single purple steaks for bangs, that also curved around her chin. Her eyes were  
closed, but it was possible to see she had mascara on. Her ears held to large gold hoops, and she had  
white lip-stick on. She had a grey tank on and a pair of navy hip-huggers on with black diva shoes.  
She open her eyes and looked around the class, her eyes were pale pink. Everyone in the class was amazed  
by her unique appearence, except Zim. He never even looked up at her yet, he was scribbling who knows what  
in a pad. "I moved here from another city, and I think its best if you don't mess with me". This time, Zim  
looked up at her, and he narrowed his eyes as he studied her. She noticed this. Miss. Bitters told her  
in a snappy voice to take a seat next to Zim, and than started raving on about doom. Cocking her eyebrow, the  
girl moved down the class to the empty seat next to Zim's. Zim stared at her with a unusual look  
on his face. She turned her head and looked at him, and after looking him down and up, turned her head  
back facing the front of the room and placed a pair of head phones on her head and began listening to music.  
  
Dib looked at the new girl. "Strange.." he thought. Than he saw the looks the girl and Zim gave each  
other and narrowed his eyes.  
  
**after school**  
  
Zim got on the bus and looked for a place to sit. All the seats were taken. 'Typical.' he said in an annoyed tone.  
He than saw that the new girl from this morning had a spot next to her free, and gestured for him to sit there.  
Zim thought about it, than decided he might as well. 'Curse the thought of me having to share a seat with a...HUMAN.'  
he thought, accidently out loud. "And do you have a problem with HUMANS?" the girl asked very casually, not even  
looking at Zim. Zim's eyes widen for a second, than he closed them. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." he said, trying  
to sound as casual as he could. The girl removed the headphones she was wearing and looked at him, he looked back.  
"The guy over there," she pointed in Dib's direction, who was typing in a labtop, "Thinks your an alien." Zim glared at  
the unexpected Dib. "I know." he said bitterly. "Well," the girl settled in the seat they were sitting in and looked out the  
window, "are you one?" Zim narrowed his eyes. "What do you think?" he said coldly. "I don't know.." she said trailing off.  
"But I do NOT think that the fact that your skin is green and you have no ears is because of a SKIN condition." she said  
plainly while eyeing him. Zim snorted, trying to show her that he could care less about what SHE thought. She smirked.  
An awkward silence settled between the two, until Zim finally asked, "Whats your name?" the girl looked at him, smiled, and  
reached out her hand for a handshake. "My name is Anastasia." 'Anastasia?' Zim thought, 'thats a name I've never heard..  
intreeging..' he shook her hand. Luckily he had learned the behavior of humans when they first met, even if he hardly has  
a need to know.  
  
"This is my stop," Anastasia said, "I'll cya around, nice meeting you" she said as she got up. Zim nodded. "Oh yeah.." he turned  
so that she was facing him, bent down and whispered, "Next time you land on a planet to discover its weakness so that your planet  
may take over it easily, make sure you know what type of conditions there are before you use one as an excuse."  
  
Zim's eyes widen, his jaw droped. 'WHAT!?!?!? HOW DID SHE KNOW!?!?"   
  
Before Zim could move a muscle or say anything, Anastasia was out of sight.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Mwahahahahahaha...end of part one! Whatcha think? Tell me if I should continue or not, and..should  
I make these two a couple? ~?~ and I promise to have more Dib in the next chapter!   
  
TaTa!  
  
~Alexandria 


	2. The Truth

Lavender Fire--chapter two  
By: Alexandria  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Anastasia laughed at herself for doing that to poor unexpecting Zim. "I bet he's real confused right  
about now.." she giggled. She entered her house and threw her backpack on the floor and headed upstairs  
to her room in the attic. So, how did she find out Zim's little secret? It all started when the computer crash  
last week...  
  
$$FLASHBACK$$  
  
"DAAAAAAAD!!!! THE COMPUTER CRASHED!...again." Anastasia yelled in an annoyed tone. "Again!?" her father screamed.  
"This thing is worthless, I'm getting rid of it tomarrow." he grumbled and walked away, leaving Anastasia with  
the broken machine. "Hmm.." Anastasia raised her eyebrow as she looked at the messed up computer.  
'Maybe I can make some use of this thing..'   
  
Anastasia tooked the computer apart. She had never seen the inside of the computer, and was very interested  
in taking things apart. She looked at all the wires and chips. "Hmmp. This isn't much to look at, it almost  
looks way to easy to build to have taken people so long to invent it." She commented. Anastasia sighed.   
'What a waste of time.' she thought as she threw the computer into the trash can down her street. Just  
than she heard a spark fly, and she looked at the computer inside the trash to make sure it wouldn't catch  
on fire. She heard..singing?   
  
'I'm gonna sing the doom song now..doom doom dooom doom doom dooom'  
  
"What the hell?" she said and gave the most confused look on her face as she listened on..  
  
$$END FLASHBACK$$  
  
So, she kept listening until she fully discovered Zim's secret. Anastasia was thrilled that she got to be  
in his class. Anastasia wasn't going to tell anyone about her discovery, she figured it would be a while until  
Zim finally succeeded in his little mission. "Heck..I might even be dead when that happens!" she snickered.  
Now all she had to do was figure out what she's gonna tell Zim the next day at school..  
  
^^^some where else^^^  
  
.....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
...  
  
"Um..you okay?"  
  
"OKAY!? DO I _LOOK_ OKAY!? DO I _SOUND_ OKAY!?!?"  
  
"...want a doughnut?"  
  
.....  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Zim, obviously, was mad at something. 'How? How could that...GIRL possibly find out my secret? HOW HOW!? I MUST KNOW!"  
Zim was determined to find out how, and he was going to make SURE that no one else would hear of his true self.  
  
^^Next Day^^  
  
Zim slamed into his seat, awaiting his 'dear friend' Anastasia to arrive. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the fact  
of a HUMAN to know about his race.  
  
Dib was staring at Zim in confusion. "Whats his problem?..besides the obvious." Dib wondered.   
Just than, Anastasia walked into the room, trying to ignore Zim's piercing eyes as much as possible.  
She sat down, and immediatly Zim started asking questions, unfortunatly for Dib, he couldn't hear..but he WOULD find out...  
  
  
"Alright *Anastasia*, how on EARTH did you possibly find out about me!? TELL ME! OR I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL MY WRAAATH!" Zim whispered  
as loud as a whisper could be.  
  
She raised her eyebrow. 'His _wrath_?' Anastasia kept herself from laughing. 'Alright hotshot, bring it on.' she thought with a smirk.  
"Well, lets just say I have my ways." She could tell Zim was about to yell something, but she cut him off before he could.   
"Relaxe, I'm not going to tell anyone. But Zim, c'mon, finding out a planet's weakness so that you could take it over? How  
Speh. How oringinal." she said sarcasticly. Zim glared at her.  
  
Unknown to them, Dib had heard the certain detail at the end of the conversation, and was grining wickedly...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
ARG! THAT WAS TOO SHORT! -_-; sorry, I SWEAR I will make the next chapter longer and better!  
And..I got this interesting e-mail from somebody asking me to give Anastasia..theme music oO;  
Anyway, I looked on the net trying to see what could fit her character, and I found this:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/SunsetStrip/Studio/5952/justagrl.mid  
  
Anyway, thanks for the good reviews! ^__^  
  
~Alexandria 


	3. Trust

Lavender Fire--chapter 3  
by: Anastasia  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dib looked at the quietly arguing Zim and...well..he didn't know Anastasia's name. He was gonna  
get this girl to spill and he was going to do it after school..  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"I REFUSE to trust you..you...HUMAN!"  
  
"I have a name.."  
  
"I DON'T KNOW _HOW_ YOU FOUND OUT, BUT I WANT YOU TO FORGET IT!!"  
  
"Its kind of a hard thing to forget.."  
  
"WELL FORGET IT! IF ONE WORD GETS OUT I SWEAR! YOU MONKEY SCUM HUMAN GIRL SHALL REGRET IT!"  
  
"From the way your yelling, your bound to let the whole school know before this monkey scum   
tells anyone." Anastasia let out a 'hmmp.' and got up to leave with, of course, the yelling Zim  
right behinde her.  
  
"HEY!" They heard someone yell. Anastasia turned around with the mumbling Zim to look at Dib running up  
to them. Zim's eyes widen. "Not ONE word." he said bitterly. Anastasia rolled her eyes.   
  
"I want to talk to you." Dib said looking at Anastasia. "Sure." she said and walked away with him, leaving  
Zim behind. He narrowed his eyes. "Not One word..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So, How can I help you?" Anastasia asked leaning up against a tree.  
  
"Whats your name?" Dib asked. Anastasia looked at him unsurely, but than replied, "Anastasia."  
  
"Tell Me, Anastasia, what do you know about Zim." Anastasia widen her eyes for a sec, than closed them and laughed.  
  
"Why do you ask?" she said very calmly.  
  
"I want to know what you know about Zim, you should know why." he said glaring at her.  
  
She smiled. "I forgot, you think he is an alien." "Well, Dib, that is your name right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Anastasia stood up strait and walked up to him so that they were face to face. Her eyes were sligtly  
narrowed, and Dib's were wide and he was kinda sweaty. (=D)   
  
"I don't know how you found out that I knew anything about Zim, but yes, I know alot about him." She said.  
  
"Tell me what you know, I want to know, NOW!" Dib said, becoming annoyed.  
  
"You don't have to yell." she said. "I know alot about him, but I can't tell you. I promised Zim I wouldn't  
and I always keep the promises I make."  
  
Dib growled. "You can't hide it in forever, I WILL find out." he said coldy. Anastasia smiled and turned to leave,  
but before she did she leaned down and whispered in Dib's ears, "Besides, when or if you reveal Zim, wouldn't you  
rather say you did it yourself? Without any help, and that you beat the odds?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Anastasia smirked, and gave Dib a small kiss on the cheek, and walked away feeling proud.  
  
Dib..well...Dib was kinda in shock you could say.  
  
Zim, who was hiding behinde the very tree Anastasia was leaning on before, saw and heard the whole thing.  
"Hmmm.." he thought. 'Perhaps this Anastasia girl CAN be trusted.."  
  
^^^Anastasia's House^^^  
  
Anastasia walked inside her house, and went to her room. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Zim  
standing infront of her.  
  
"W-What are doing!? AND IN __MY__ ROOM???" she said as she stomped forward, making him walk to the back of her room.  
  
"I heard the talk Dib had with you, and well...I-I was glad you didn't tell him about me." Zim said feeling awkward.  
  
"Zim, are you trying to thank me?"  
  
"THANK YOU!? ME?? THANK A __HUMAN__?? KEEP DREAMING!" Zim shouted, trying his best to seem angry.  
  
"Ziiiiiiiimmmm...."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and gave in. "Fine. Thanks for keeping my secret."  
  
"Why Zim, I'm touched!" Anastasia said sarcasticly while batting her eyes. Zim mumbled.  
  
"Why did you kiss him?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You kissed Dib on the cheek. Why? What was the point of it?"  
  
Anastasia smiled and sat on her bed. "Lets just say, its my way of showing no hard feelings."  
  
"Oh." Zim said, looking as if he was in deep thought. Anastasia smirked. "So, Mr. All powerfull invader, Have you ever kissed somebody?"  
  
Zim's eyes widen. "What do YOU think?" he said with a hint of.."DUH" in his voice. Anastasia  
giggled. It was a stupid question. She didn't really expect a 'yes' to that question. After a short period of silence  
Anastasia asked, "So, Zim, now do you trust me?" she said looking at him. "Maybe. Maybe not." he said. She rolled  
her eyes. Zim walked over to one of her nightstands. It had alot of junk on it. Mostly junk food.  
Zim picked up a pack of gum. "Whats this?" he asked showing her the pack. "Its called gum Zim. You chew it."  
"Chew it? I thought you were suppose to chew all food..?" Anastasia kept her laugh in. "You are Zim, but with  
gum, you only chew it, you don't swallow it." Zim looked confused. "What do you do with it once your done chewing?"  
"You throw it away." she said as she walked up to him, and took the a peice out of the pack."  
  
"Whats the point of THAT?" Zim asked in a confusing tone. Anastasia sighed. "Why don't you try a peice?" she said and unwrapped the   
peice that was in her hand. Zim raised his invisible eyebrow, and put it in his mouth.  
  
......  
  
"You gotta chew it Zim."  
  
"Oh."  
  
......  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Its not bad.." Zim said, trying to sound unimpressed. "Well, why don't you take the pack back with you. Call it a gift." Anastasia said while smiling.  
"..Okay." Zim said and stuffed it in his pocket. "I better go, Gir probable destroyed my whole house by now." Anastasia laughed.  
"Okay, I'll c'ya tomarrow!" she waved as he left.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dib was in his room thinking. "Why? Why wouldn't she tell me? Could it be possible for her and Zim..to be..friends?"  
Dib was __so__ confused. 'And..and she kissed me..' unfortunatly, that was Dib's first kiss. If you would call it a kiss.  
He couldn't stop thinking about it. It was driving him insane. Dib sighed as he put his stuff away, and crawled into his bed.  
It was late, around 11:47 p.m, and usually Dib never stays up this late. He would regret it tomarrow morning when he has to  
get up for school. Dib let out a tired and frustrated sigh as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Tomarrow, maybe I can learn more about this Anastasia character.." he mumbled.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
^~^;; heheh...I know its still short, but at least its longer than the second chapter! =S!! 


	4. The Party >=)

Lavender Fire--chapter 4  
by: Alexandria  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was Friday morning and everyone was looking forward to the weekend. Ananstasia walked on the bus  
and sat in her usual seat in the back. She wasn't too thrilled about weekends, she often found them boring.  
She placed her headphones on her head like always, and began to listen to her CDs'. A few minutes later  
she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned too see Dib, who was looking at her in confused way. Anastasia  
seemed to have the effect on people.  
  
'Oh great..here come more questions..' she thought, becoming annoyed with Dib.  
  
"Yes?" she asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"Listen, I know I was rude to you yesterday about Zim but you--" Anastasia cut Dib off.  
  
"Dib, even if I told you what I know, why would you expect anyone to beleive the two of us?"  
  
"Infact, I was surprised that Zim over-reacted that much about it." she finished.  
  
"Well...you didn't have to rub it in with that 'kiss.'" Dib said annoyed as he sat in the seat  
infront of her. "Pardon?" She asked a little surpised. "That 'kiss' was nothing personal..if thats  
what you thought." Anastasia said cocking an eyebrow. "Than why did you do it?" Dib asked while facing  
her. "Well, I guess it was a little uncalled for, you could say it was rude.." Anastasia said. "But  
don't hate me for it, I'd like to call it a little act of kindness, and to show you no hard..feelings?" Anastasia  
said a little unsure of how Dib's response would be. "Oh." was all he said.   
  
*************************************  
  
Zim got on the bus in his usual cranky mood. Fridays didn't make a difference to him, so there was  
no point for him to be in a happy mood. Anastasia waved to him as he sat in the seat besides hers'.  
Dib and Zim started their glaring competition, and Anastasia pointed out whenever one of them blinked.  
  
*************************************  
  
At the end of the day as everybody was leaving a girl was passing out sheets of paper that read 'Birthday Celebration'  
on it. Anastasia took hers, it read:  
  
Your Invited To Amanda's Birthday Celebration!  
when: Next Weekend  
where: Lake Compounce  
time: 12:00  
  
Bring a friend!  
  
Alaxandria got excited. A celebration at a them park like Lake Compounce sound cool to her, she just wondered  
on who she should bring.  
  
**somewhere else**  
  
Zim read his invitation. "Lake Compounce? What the heck is THAT?" Zim would have to ask Anastasia  
about it.  
  
...."Whats a birthday...?"  
  
**again somewhere else**  
  
"Eh...I never really liked Theme Parks.." Dib said. "Plus I don't really have anyone to bring."  
Dib threw his invitation away. Then, Dib's eyes widen as he pulled it out of the garbage. "Maybe I can  
bring Anastasia..?"  
  
**Anastasia's Bedroom**  
  
"A Birthday is the date of a human's birth." Anastasia said to Zim. "They celebrate THAT?" Anastasia  
sighed. She began to explain to Zim the why they celebrate birthdays and the traditions that fallow it.  
  
"So..whats Lake Compounce?"  
  
"Lake Compounce is what human's call a 'Theme Park', or in other words, 'An Amusement Park' its a park  
you go too to amuse yourself. They have alot of activities to do there, they have these coasters called  
rides, where you ride them and they go really fast and in basically every direction. Its really fun." Anastasia said.  
  
Zim poundered the thought. "Well..it sounds like a waste of time to me." Anastasia sighed. "Why don't you go and see  
for yourself?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe."   
  
"You can come with me.."  
  
"Do I _HAVE_ to bring a _HUMAN_ along?"  
  
"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP REFERING TO ME AS A _HUMAN_!?"  
  
"But you are a _HUMAN_..aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, BUT I HAVE A NAME!"  
  
"Yeah, a _HUMAN_ name."  
  
"WELL I HAVE A _HUMAN_ NAME FOR A REASON!"  
  
"Yeah, whats your point?"  
  
"CALL ME BY MY NAME!"  
  
"You mean your _HUMAN_ name?"  
  
"......."  
  
***NextDay***  
  
Anastasia woke up from a knock at the door. She mumbled as she shouted 'HOLD ON' and got dressed.  
She grumbled as she open the door. "Hello?"   
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Dib?" "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to know if you would like to come with me to that birthday celebration.."  
  
"Oh I would Love to! As long as you don't mind Zim coming with us too."  
  
"Your bringing Zim?"  
  
"Yeah..heh. Its his first time at a themepark.." Anastasia laughed. "I want to see his reaction!"  
  
"I..I guess I don't mind..as long as he doesn't try any funny stuff."  
  
"I don't think he would."  
  
"Okay than, thanks! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
******Next Day******  
  
"Uh..Zim?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hope you don't mind, but Dib is tagging along with us next weekend..okay?"  
  
Zim glared at her.  
  
"He promised he wouldn't pull anything if you didn't! ..sorta.."  
  
Zim kept glaring.  
  
"I promise nothing bad will happen!"  
  
~~glare glare glare~~  
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE ZIIIIIIIIM???" Anastasia batted her watery eyes.  
  
"Thats not going to work."  
  
She mumbled something.  
  
"Well, Zim, I'll let you decide." And if these were anime characters, a big 'ol sweatdrop would appear  
on Anastasia as she left Zim's front door.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
ARRG! I have to cut it off this short, I'm going on vacation tomarrow and won't be back until  
Sunday, so no new chapter until then, and I'm SO sorry this was short. But..isn't it an interesting  
thought of seeing Zim in the cheap Haunted House at Lake Compounce?? ^^;;;;  
  
~Alexandria 


	5. Depression

Lavender Fire--chapter 5  
by: InvaderWesteria (ATG)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
OMG...I've been such a lazy peice 'o crap..X_X I am SO sorry for keeping  
you guys waiting...and waiting...and waiting...I've had a serious writers  
block..BUT ITS OVER NOW ^_^ I'm going to end up making this a romance, and  
a drama. You'll understand it soon. So, I'm done. ON WITH THE STORY! I HAVE A NEW NAME! WOO!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It was Saturday, the night before Lake Compounce. But something was wrong in  
Anastasia's home...  
  
Anastasia and her father were in a fight. A serious one. Because of their  
differences, an argument between these two were very hard to stop.  
  
**flashback**  
"Stop being so selfish!"  
  
"_I'M being selfish? Young Lady who do you think you are!?"  
  
"All I want to know is what I did wrong! I did nothing wrong!!!"  
  
"Stop yelling, Anastasia, I mean it."  
  
"Yelling!? I'm not yelling! NOW I'M YELLING!!!!!"  
  
"THATS IT! I've had it up to hear with you and your attitude! GET OUT!"  
**end flashback**  
  
Anastasia cried has she ran down the street. "What did I even do??" Anastasia need to find a   
place to go, it was raining heavy, and she was scared, and slipped in a puddle of water,  
Anastasia was soaking wet, and her hair was plasterd on her face, looking stringy, tears flowing from her lavender eyes. This wasn't the  
first time this had happened, inface, one time she had to sleep in an alley for two nights.   
Her father was a headcase, he never hit Anastasia, but she was afriad that one day he might.  
  
Anastasia remebered where Dib lived, she only had two friends. Dib, and Zim. "Zim wouldn't  
understand, let alone care.." Anastasia said to herself.   
  
It was late, around 10:00 pm, Dib was in bed, trying to sleep. All of a sudden, he heard a taping   
at his window. "Whhaa.." Dib tiredly turned his head around to see a sillouette of a girl at his window.  
  
"WHAA?!"  
  
Dib fell out of his bed in shock, but managed to go to the window. As Dib opened the window, Anastasia  
fell limp into a heep of wetness into Dib's arms.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Meanwhile, Zim was in his lab, thinking. "You know...maybe this Birthday..Lake...thingie is a bad idea.."  
  
Zim was pissed at himself. "_ME?_ An Irken Invader having a REAL friendship with a HUMAN? CURSE THEM!"  
  
"Whats so different about this human girl than the others?"  
  
....."KETCHUP"!!  
  
..  
  
"Shutup Gir."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Anastasia??"  
  
"Whaa..?"  
  
"Wow...I mean...are you okay?"  
  
"I feel like exploding...but I'm okay."  
  
"What happened??"  
  
Anastasia told her story to Dib, but didn't tell it all. No way would Anastasia tell the whole story.  
  
"He threw you out?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, its sucks big time, but I'll get over it."  
  
Anastasia was now wraped in a towl and siting on Dib's bed, Dib besides her. Her hair was still messy, wet, and stringy, and  
still half-way in her face. The purple and black strands mixed together, some overlaping her eyes; which were glassy.  
Dib could tell that she wasn't giving him the whole truth, but he figured he had better mind his own  
buisness. He was concernced though.   
  
"You can stay here aslong as you need..You can stay in my sister's room, and tomarrow I'll take you home.."  
  
"It isn't too much trouble?"  
  
"Of course not!" Dib said smiling. "Um...you might want to change though.." Dib blushed.  
Anastasia blushed aswell. She was in a bare of white jean shorts and a grey tank, both plasterd  
to her body. Anastasia instintively covered herslef with the towel.  
  
A long uneasy silence passed between them.  
  
"Well...*ahem* I'll go tell Gaz." Dib threw her a long HUGE T-shirt that had a face on it, like  
his shirt.  
  
"Thanks Dib."  
  
Gaz at first was hesitant. But When Anastasia came out, her hair now fully dry and back to its  
cool self, Gaz's eyes widen and became as cute as they are when she sees pizza.  
  
"AWESOME HAIR!"  
  
Anastasia smiled. "Thanks.."  
  
"Do you think you can do that to mine??"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Gaz lead Anastasia to her room and closed the door behinde her.  
  
Dib just sweatdroped, wondering how on earth he could be related to Gaz.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrr..."....  
  
"You call me?"  
  
"No Gir..No."  
  
"Ooookaaaaaay..."  
  
Zim was so frustrated. "Thats it...if this _Anastasia_ girl is going to be this much trouble, she  
must be terminated..."  
  
.."But could I really do that..?"  
  
Zim narrowed his eyes. "I must..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  



End file.
